The present disclosure relates generally to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, more particularly, to devices and methods for embedding semiconductors in PCBs.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
PCBs are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). It may be desirable to miniaturize electronic devices to facilitate convenient use of the devices. For example, in the cellular telephone industry, smaller phones may be desirable because users can more easily transport and store a phone that takes up less space.
Furthermore, miniaturization may facilitate inclusion of additional features in a single device, which may be advantageous because it eliminates the need for multiple devices. Indeed, miniaturization of a device may include more effectively utilizing available space for a particular component, which makes space available for additional components. For example, if certain components of an audio player are reduced in size, the space previously occupied by the now miniaturized components may be utilized for an additional feature, such as camera circuitry, cell phone circuitry, a sound recorder, or the like. To facilitate miniaturization in certain electronic devices, semiconductor devices (e.g., dies) may be embedded inside a PCB. During manufacturing of PCBs with embedded semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device is accurately positioned in a PCB to enable good electrical communication between the semiconductor device and traces of the PCB.